It is observed during most current water treatment systems that the suspended solids are the main cause of concern and interfere with performance of the water purification. Also in food and beverage industry the suspended solid particulates are removed by passive filtration, which is very tedious labor oriented.
In the case of an oil spill in the ocean it is necessary to have a high volume flow rate separator machine where the separator machine separates the suspended oil droplets from incoming water. In the pulp and paper industry the wastewater discharged from the plant contains high level of suspended solids, which are presently removed by a coagulation process using chemicals.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems currently experienced with separating different particles from each other, and particularly solids and other particles that have become mixed with fluids.